


Snapchat

by thesunmaid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, theyre around 16-17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmaid/pseuds/thesunmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea of sexting never really appealed to you. You can’t feel them. You can’t hear them. You can only see hurried pictures of their junk and hope the one you send isn’t too blurry. Then again, you guess your opinion is biased because you have never sexted in the first place, because really, you’d rather just be doing it together. In the same room. Preferably on your bed. Especially if your boyfriend only lives six blocks down, or a five minute bus ride away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapchat

**Author's Note:**

> why have i not seen any snapchat smutty oneshots yet??

The idea of sexting never really appealed to you. You can’t feel them. You can’t hear them. You can only see hurried pictures of their junk and hope the one you send isn’t too blurry. Then again, you guess your opinion is biased because you have never sexted in the first place, because really, you’d rather just be doing it together. In the same room. Preferably on your bed. Especially if your boyfriend only lives six blocks down, or a five minute bus ride away.

But there was another reason you had never sexted before. Well, probably because you had never been in a sexual relationship before, but that’s besides the point. Your only problem was: what if they got out? It was probably just the school brainwashing you into never doing anything sexual ever, but these things happen, man!

“John,” Dave had said when the topic was brought up before, “if a picture of your dick got out I don’t think anyone would mind because, damn, that is the nicest beef stick I have ever had the pleasure of putting in my mouth.” You had then reminded him that your dick was the only one he _had_ ever put in his mouth.

But, here you are, a week later, sitting on your bed and texting Dave.

JOHN : why are we doing this again?  
DAVE : because you agreed to it  
DAVE : cmon john dont worry ok  
DAVE : the app doesnt save pictures your junk is safe  
JOHN : . . .  
JOHN : ok um.  
JOHN : how do we even start this?  
DAVE : it might help if you load the app  
JOHN : shut up.

Taking a deep breath, you find the app, clicking on the little ghost. To be honest, you were relieved the pictures wouldn’t be saved because then there would be no evidence this ever transpired. You feel nervous, but also giddy. Probably just because this was a new experience. Either way, you stare at the screen as the app loads, and you’re brought to a screen that resembles your phone’s camera. You take a moment to figure out stuff, taking pictures of your knees and the space between them. The only contact you have on this app is Dave, even though many of your other friends have it, and the choice to add them is a click away. But you don’t, because now is not the time for that.

You take a picture of the space in front of you. The tops of your knees are caught in the bottom corner and the window is on the side. Your old chest can be partly seen past the foot of your bed, and your room is darker now that the sun is setting, which casts in deep purples and reds onto your bed through the window pane. You tap the screen, and a text option appears. “what now?” you ask, then send the message to your only contact.

It takes only a moment for Dave to reply with a picture of himself. He’s laying back on his bed, soft blond hair splayed out over his pillows as he looks up at the camera. He’s smirking a bit as he bites the tip of his left index finger, and you can see the vaguest outline of his eyes through the dark plastic of his aviators. The ones you got him. Your heart flutters. He has always been more photogenic than you. “whatever you want” it reads.

The picture cuts out and you bite your lip, nervous as you take the next. It’s a lot like the first, just turned more towards the window. “i don’t know dave, i've never done this before. you start.” You end up having to write some of it out on the picture because the text doesn’t fit in the allotted space. But you fit it, albeit a little squished, and send the picture.

“i want to see you” says the next snap, and he’s biting his lip up at the camera, both hands holding his phone. He’s not smirking anymore, his expression now more cutely hesitant. You know he’s playing it up, but damn he looks great. The freckles on his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose are being highlighted by the light from the phone, the natural light from outside his window now being near non-existent.

The picture cuts out again, and you feel your cheeks flush as you contemplate how to do this. Lean back? Maybe just rest against your wall? You go for against the wall, because the angle is more flattering. You flip the screen, and hold it out far in front of you as you contemplate how to take the shot. In the end you go for a smile, although somewhat nervous, and send it to him without a caption.

The next picture from Dave comes in a minute later, him pursing his lips slightly and running a hand through his hair. “cmon baby dont be shy. get comfy” and you take in a shaky breath as you turn and situate yourself down onto your pillows. You’re still dressed in the clothes you wore to school today: jeans, plain white tee and green zip up hoodie, and you adjust the hood under your head so it’s not uncomfortably digging into your neck. You pull the phone back up again, decide to tussle your hair a bit and pull your hoodie up slightly over your head. The smile you make is less hesitant this time, and in the caption you write: “better?”

“much” he replies, allowing a small smile to grace his lips as well. A second picture comes in before the first dies out and you go to click on it, revealing another shot of Dave. He’s got his left arm behind his head this time and he’s smirking at you again. “lets get this show on the road ;)”

You allow yourself to laugh at the emote, but then you’re serious again. You were really going to do this. You were really going to get off with Dave over a dumb phone app. Another snap is sent right before you’re about to take one yourself, and you go to look at it. “fuck you look so good. take your shirt off for me?” part of it is written over the image of him brushing as his lower lip with his index finger. How could you refuse?

You put your phone down next to you as you unzip your hoodie and pull it as well as your shirt over your head in one go. This tussles your hair a little more, and you fix your glasses back over the bridge of your nose as you lean back again, picking up your phone once more. The next picture you take shows your bare shoulders and you playfully nibbling on your lower lip, looking up at the camera with an eyebrow quirked. “you going to return the favor?”

“if were talking about favors then take your pants off because mine already are” But he obliges, and the picture shows his bare, freckled-covered shoulders and sharp clavicle. You love that clavicle, and you can just make it out past the words he wrote over it. You blush at the image of him already pant-less, splayed out on his bed in his boxers, maybe idly touching himself as he waits for your response.

“are you touching yourself?” you ask, and this time the picture of yourself is shy and your cheeks are pink. Your hands clench around the phone as you wait for him to respond. It doesn’t take too long.

“i am now” he says. “you?” And his lips are slightly parted, and you wonder if his eyes are as hazed as you want them to be. You go to take a picture again as you slide your hand over your beginnings of an erection through the denim of your jeans. You gasp slightly as the picture snaps, and you send it to him.

“take off your shades.”

Your breathing is slightly heavier now, and you go to unzipper your jeans slowly, your palm brushing over yourself as you do so. Dave’s snap comes seconds later, and he’s removed his shades. His eyes are drooping the way you like it, and they still burn like flames even through the paling light of his phone. “fuck you look hot” is all he says. You feel your face flush again, and you watch the image until it blacks out and takes you back to your other past snaps. Your thumb languidly strokes over yourself through the opening in your pants, and the friction from the cotton of your boxers feels nice over your head.

“take off your boxers.” You tell him in the next snap of yourself, which shows more of your collar bone and shoulders than it does your face but it gets the job done.

“so demanding” he replies, “i want to see you”

You know what he means this time, so you flip the screen again so you can see yourself palm at your forming erection through the screen of your phone. Your hand is half shoved down the fly of your jeans and you take the shot, yet add no caption other than a winking emote.

“tease” is all he replies with, and you smile at that.

“don’t leave me hanging, dave.” You reply, your jeans slightly lower on your hips with the next image.

Your breath catches in your throat at his next snap, him palming at his half hard erection, legs devoid of any clothing. “that good for you? ;)” and you would laugh if you weren’t already moaning at the sight, the friction against your dick caused from the fabric of your clothes becoming more of an inconvenience than pleasure. So you shuck the articles down your thighs, and you take a snap of your dick as it stands at half mast between your legs.

“it’s fantastic.” You tell him, then send it before having any second thoughts.

“fuck youre so hot john” he tells you in the next snap of him touching himself. He’s rubbing at the base of his cock now, and he’s more aroused than you are at the moment. His legs are spread a good distance apart, and the sight makes your dick throb.

“shit dave, you’re so sexy.”

“shucks egbert im blushing like a virgin maiden”

“you’re no virgin.”

“thanks to you”

And you moan at that, recalling your, albeit clumsy, first time with Dave. Well. First time in general. God, he was so perfect anyway and all you can imagine are his gasps and moans from that night, the way he felt against you, grinding down into your pelvis with his own, dick hard, flushed and dripping alongside your own. You gasp, your cock raising to full mast at the vivid memory.

“god you felt so great. i wish i could feel you now.” You tell him in your next shot, you slowly pumping at your full erection, legs slightly splayed out to give more room for your hand. The task of holding your phone and taking pictures was now becoming cumbersome because you just want to touch _everywhere_.

“right here baby” he replies, and his own dick is fully aroused as well, and the shot portrays him thumbing at his slit, smoothing down the precome as it beads on his tip. You imagine yourself licking it off instead, and you gasp, knowing his taste already and the feel of him hot and heavy on your tongue.

You’re rubbing faster at yourself now, adding more pressure then swirling around your head as you come back up. Your head lolls to the side and you pant, and you attempt to take the shot without looking, but you hold down the button for too long, and realize the app has a video function as well. You don’t even have the patience to stop your ministrations to type out a reply, you just send the short clip of you stroking yourself and gasping.

“Shit that’s hot,” he replies in his own video, and the breathy sound of his voice makes you moan. His hips slowly cant up into his grip around himself as he pumps his length, a rhythm already set. “Moan for me, John.”

And you do, catching it in a video. “Ah-hh, shit, fuck, Dave,” you moan, hips rocking against your hand as you rub yourself over and over and over, the sensation numbing you.

“You’re doing so good baby, s-so good,” and he’s losing composure now. Because of you. He’ll be a quivering mess within minutes and you know it. Not that you’re doing any better yourself. But Dave’s words of encouragement keep egging you on, wanting to be better for him.

You look back down at yourself now, and you feel your dick throb in your hands when you see it again. Flushed and rock hard in your palm, the precome being used as lubricant as you pump yourself continuously. You adjust your phone again, and take a full video of you pleasuring yourself, gasping and moaning, putting on a show as you thrust up with a little more force. You throw Dave’s name in a few times for added effect, then send.

The response is quick and clumsy, Dave’s legs spread wide as he gasps out your name, thrusting into his grip and he pumps himself quickly. You know he’s nearing his peak, his breath heavy and what you can see of his chest is heaving.

You grit your teeth as the video ends, and you whimper as your thumb swirls around the head of your cock a few times before descending again, fingers brushing at your balls before you stroke back up again. You’re shaking now, and the video you take shows it as your hips frantically roll into your jittery palm. “Dave I-!” you gasp, and your breathing is labored as you clumsily send the video.

“Come for me, baby,” he says, voice gruff and breathy and wonderful and you do, catching it in your next video as you gasp out his name, “Dave, shit! Shit! A-ah!” And you arch into your touch as you reach your peak, spilling over your belly and dripping down your knuckles. You pump yourself through your orgasm, stuttering slightly at the overstimulation and your dick twitches one last time before you relax back against your bed, breathing heavy.

“Fuck! John I-!” and you watch him come, his legs spread as far as they could go, the sounds of him gasping sending a shiver down your spine and a tired twitch to your softening dick. “Nn-! Ahhh.” And he’s breathing heavy as he comes down from his high, the sounds cut short as the video ends. The next one comes quickly, and it’s filled with his heavy breaths as he tells you: “John, you were perfect, thank you. Love you so much. God, so good,” and you smile, watching him slump against his mattress.

“Love you too, Dave,” you tell him, breathing evening out once more.

You set your phone down, knowing that Dave was about to conk out, and reach for your shirt to wipe yourself down. As you throw the article of clothing at your hamper, settling into your bed, you figure that, yeah, you guess sexting isn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> second attempt at smutty oneshots i think i'm getting better
> 
> or at least i hope so. . .
> 
>  [follow me on tumblr!! :)](http://thesunmaid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
